Angel
by Lissyh
Summary: Ninguém na minha própria família confiava em mim, ninguém acreditava nos meus bons sentimentos. Mas ela sempre tinha estado ali, acreditado fielmente em mim, e não acreditei nela, no final eu a perdi.


**Capítulo único.**

Ser acusado pelo meu próprio irmão de usar minha filha que ainda nem nasceu como uma bolsa de sangue humano era tão inconcebível. Ele esperava mesmo o pior de mim. Sempre o pior de Niklaus Mikaelson, o híbrido original sem coração.

Isso era sempre o primeiro pensamento de Rebekah até mesmo Elijah nestes momentos, eles esqueciam a promessa que tínhamos feito uns para os outros "Sempre e para sempre". Sei que dei motivos durante os séculos, mas eles não tinha me dado motivos para fazer o que eu fiz.

Elijah realmente merecia o incômodo que ele teria pelos próximos dias. Isso ensinaria uma lição, além, é claro, de ter a companhia daquela lobisomem. Quando estacionei o carro na mansão, olhei meu celular e percebi que não tinha motivos para esperar que ela retornasse ou até mesmo esperar que ela tenha ouvido totalmente meu recado. Ela deveria ter simplesmente deletado a chamada assim que ouviu minha voz.

Se tivesse colocado pelo menos metade da energia que tinha colocado em perseguir Caroline, ela ainda estaria aqui ao meu lado tomando Nova Orleans. Ela tinha nascido para brilhar, reinar, ela seria a rainha perfeita compassiva, educada, piedosa, mas ai daquele que se metesse em seu caminho.

Ainda me lembrava da última vez que tinha falado com ela, da última vez que ela tinha se dignado a dirigir a palavra a mim.

 _ **1589**_

 _Tinha acabado de chegar de mais uma caçada infrutífera a Katarina, ela pagaria caro por ter fugido, ela entenderia que ninguém estragava meus planos. Falando em castigo tinha que ir falar com Kaithlynn, ela estaria irritada por tê-la trancada com magia dentro do quarto, mas ela não deveria ter deixado Katarina fugir._

 _Quando entrei no átrio do palácio, a vi ali sentada regiamente como uma rainha esperando um súdito naquela pequena mesa, e quando olhei em seus olhos, estes estavam apáticos, melancólico. Essa não era a Kaithlynn que conhecia, Kaithlynn tinha um temperamento que eu estava esperando por tê-la trancado e não a educação sutil._

 _-Demorou bastante para voltar. Sente-se esta na hora do chá._

 _-Como você conseguiu sair do quarto?_

 _-Não acredito que pensa tão pouco de mim, Niklaus._

 _-Como saiste daquele quarto?_

 _-Deixo isso para você descobrir sozinho, pois como sabes sou uma bruxa muito poderosa, Niklaus. Pode ter esquecido que somente por minha causa Esther criou o feitiço que lhe tornou imortal._

 _-Nos tornou._

 _-Eu não escolhi esse destino. Você me condenou a ele. Nunca foi minha escolha._

 _-Acha que foi a minha? Eu sou queria lhe proteger!_

 _-Niklaus, é melhor deixarmos de discutir assuntos tão insignificantes para mais tarde, vamos nos sentar e tomar chá como pessoas civilizadas._

 _-Kaithlynn..._

 _-É o seu chá favorito. Seja um cavalheiro e se sente, afinal precisamos discutir algo antes da minha viagem._

 _-Que viagem?_

 _-Estou indo morar com meu irmão, Niklaus._

 _-Kaithlynn sei que posso ter exagerado um pouco..._

 _-Exagerado um pouco? Nada do que eu fiz foi o suficiente para você. Eu vendi minha alma para você Klaus. Eu sacrifiquei pessoas para que você conseguisse o que queria, mas para que?Porque você só quer quebrar sua maldição para se torna um híbrido e sacrificar até a sua família perfeita que nunca lhe trairia. Mais deixa eu lhe dizer uma novidade, não se obriga alguém a estar com você. Não se pode obrigar a ser leal a você, a confiar em você, a respeitar você. Medo não é respeito, medo só traz revolta._

 _-Lindas palavras a escreveu durante seu exílio?_

 _-Mesquinho da sua parte, Klaus. Espero que fique feliz sozinho. Porque é isso que vai acontecer. Você afasta todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Espero que esteja feliz porque não serei mais sua fraqueza._

 _-Desculpa._

 _-Pelo quê?_

 _-Desculpa ,somente não serve?_

 _-Não. Porque eu já lhe perdoei demais. Cansei Klaus. Estou desistindo de você, lavando minhas mãos._

 _-A culpa é sua que tudo isso aconteceu._

 _-Faça suas acusações._

 _-É a verdade. Se não tivesse me traído nada disso teria acontecido._

 _-Então é melhor poupar-lhe da minha presença traidora. Adeus, Klaus._

 _-Não me deixe Kaithlynn. Se sair por aquela porta não irei atrás de você._

 _-Eu nunca pedi ou mesmo esperei isso. Finn e Kol já tem adagas no coração. Qual deles será o próximo a te trair? Qual deles será o próximo a te desagradar. Espero que não acabe sozinho e sem ninguém. Porque eu não estarei mais aqui para você._

 _-Faça sua escolha, nunca te prendi a mim Kaithlynn. Se for tão fácil para você me deixar, vá e não volte._

 _-Fácil? Eu te amo Nik. Te amo com tudo que há em mim,você é a minha própria vida. Deixa-te estar arrancando meu coração. Mas não posso mais te perdoar, não quando sei que não se arrepende de verdade._

 _-Eu já perdi desculpas._

 _-Você não quis dizer isso. No dia em que me desejar de volta, sabe onde me encontrar para pedir desculpas. Não posso te apoiar mais. Eu te amo, Nik._

 _Vê-la saído por aquela porta me doeu mais do que qualquer traição. Kaithlynn sempre tinha estado ali para mim e agora a tinha empurrado até o ponto em que ela não queria mais me ver._

 _ **Dias Atuais**_

Ainda sentia o sabor amargo daquelas palavras, mas tinha demorado demais em pedir perdão. Demorei quatrocentos anos para entender o que ela significava para mim e isso tudo graças a Caroline.

Lembro-me de nosso primeiro momento, ela era tão parecida com Kaithlynn quando a tinha conhecido. Kaithlynn nunca tinha sido minha. Caroline era sedutora, pura, doce e inocente. Mas ela não era Kaithlynn, eu tinha demorado em entender seu fascínio e sua tolerância para os joguinhos. Porque eu não a expulsava ou mesmo a matava pelo que ela fazia.

Mas no final ao voltar para Nova Orleans entendi. Nas coisas que tinha deixado para trás que Marcel tinha me mostrando estava um quadro pintado que tinha a vista de uma moça loira de longos cabelos e um sorriso que nunca chegava aos olhos, ela tinha sido a paz em sua tinha sido seu angel,Kaithlynn.

Caroline tinha seu próprio charme, mas era sua semelhança com a Kaithlynn que a tinha feito fica viva por tanto tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que elas eram parecidas fisicamente suas personalidade eram totalmente inversas. Kaithlynn era leal aos seus sentimentos, ela era determinada, fria, controladora, uma Mikaelson em sua essência. Ela era tão mimada como Rebekah, tão educada quando Elijah, tão diabolicamente perigosa quando Kol em suas crenças e tão frio e cruel quanto a mim.

Ela nunca retornaria minha ligação e eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. A culpa dela não estar em minha vida era totalmente das minhas decisões. Eu a tratava como uma posse que poderia fazer bom uso. Mais Kaithlynn era sua própria pessoa. Lembrava da primeira vez que ela tinha me dito que o amava. Tinha demorado quase um século para ela lhe dizer como se sentia para ele.

 **1120**

 _Era mais uma alucinação que estava atormentado-me, era Esther que estava ali lhe dizendo tudo que tinha feito de errado. O quanto era cruel e mesquinho._

 _-Saiam da minha cabeça._

 _Foi quando a vi se levantando da cama rapidamente e acendendo as velas com um aceno de sua mão. Seus olhos ainda pareciam fechados, seus cabelos estavam saindo da traça que normalmente usava mais o mais lindo é que ela parecia perfeita._

 _-O que esta acontecendo, Niklaus?_

 _-Eles não saem da minha cabeça._

 _Ela se levantou e se sentou no chão ao meu lado pegando minha mão. Eu nunca mostrava fraqueza a ninguém, nem mesmo para minha própria família._

 _Mais fazia seis anos desde que tinha matado aquele grupo de caçadores para as alucinações começarem a me atormentar, e Kaithlynn tinha estado sempre ali para me confortando._

 _-Eu vou acha uma solução, Nik._

 _-E se nunca acharmos uma solução? Se isso durar para sempre?_

 _-Não vai Niklaus. E se acontecer, eu estarei a cada passo desse caminho. Ajudando-te a superar tudo isso. Isso é casamento, Niklaus._

 _-Na saúde e na doença._

 _-Na alegria e na tristeza._

 _-Na riqueza e na pobreza._

 _-Acho que meu novo colar de diamante discorda da última palavra._

 _-Ele ficou lindo em você._

 _-Um doce pedido de desculpa, sem usar realmente as palavras._

 _-Porque deveria lhe pedir desculpas? Não posso somente dar um presente bonito para minha belíssima e extravagante esposa?_

 _-Claro que pode. Mas também pode pedir desculpas por esfaqueá-la com o abridor de cartas de marfim e prata dela._

 _-Você sabe que não..._

 _-Eu sei. São essas coisas. Você sabe que eu vou sempre estar aqui para você. E Elijah tem começado a ficar desconfiado. Talvez..._

 _-Kaithlynn! Não. Nós não vamos contar a Elijah._

 _-Ele é família, Nik. Entendo que você queira proteger Rebekah ou até mesmo não contar a Kol. Mais Elijah pode ajudar. Eu não posso pesquisar sobre isso e esta aqui com você._

 _-Kaithlynn..._

 _-Nada de Kaithlynn. Eu te amo Niklaus e não irei te perder para maldição nenhuma._

 _-Amor?_

 _-A única coisa que você ficou do discurso foi amor?Seu ego Niklaus não tem limites. Eu falo que nunca vou lhe abandonar e você somente fica com o final do meu discurso?_

 _-Sempre e para sempre?- Falei com os lábios tocando sua fronte. Ela balançou sua cabeça para não quebrar aquele momento terno.- E somente caso você não já tenha notado minha senhora eu te amo._

 _-Sempre e para sempre. Somente demorou quase cem anos para admitirmos isso um para o outro._

 _-Sorte a nossa que temos a eternidade._

 _-Sempre e para sempre._

 _-Sempre e para sempre, Angel._

 **Tempos Atuais**

Quando entrei na casa que estava me escondendo em New Orleans, senti que a presença de alguém, era ela, aproveitando uma dose de scootch, ela estava estonteante como sempre foi. Estava lindo com um vestido de verão e saltos altos, o que fazia ficar mais alta. Ela parecia à mesma de sempre, perfeita e intocável. Ela deveria amar esse século com seus saltos altos e tudo o mais. Em minha opinião ela sempre tinha sido perfeita com seu estilo de boneca.

-Demorou bastante. Espero que não se importe que tenha pegado uma bebida e me feito em casa.

-Você esta aqui.

-Você me ligou e deixou uma mensagem que queria falar comigo. Fiquei bastante surpresa verdade com a sua ligação. Afinal de contas já faz mais de quatrocentos anos.

-Já faz muito tempo mesmo. Esta belíssima como sempre.

-Obrigada, mas prefiro tratar rapidamente do quer falar comigo. Meu avião esta me esperando.

-Não pretende ficar por um tempo? New Orleans está cheia de cultura, arte, música e boa comida. Você adoraria aqui, se seus gostos não mudaram.

-Eles não mudaram, mas a companhia não é mais do meu agrado. Não vamos fingir que somos amigos. Por que não somos. Quatrocentos anos quer dizer alguma coisa.

-Sim, que eu sou uma cabeça dura.

-Não posso discorda disso, podemos falar sobre o telefonema?- Ela falou enquanto andava para a janela que dava para ver todo o jardim- Devo dizer que me fez bastante curiosa.

-Sinto muito.

Aquelas duas palavras a fizeram ficar estática por um tempo enquanto se virou para mim. Ela não parecia à mesma. Ela parecia um pouco perdida, seus olhos estavam ali se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo. Kaithlynn sempre quis ter o controle sobre tudo, ela precisava sempre saber onde estava.

-Não, você não pode aparecer depois de tanto tempo e somente dizer isso como se significasse alguma coisa. Não depois de tudo que você me fez passar. Isso não é certo.

Ela estava chorando enquanto eu tentava inutilmente confortá-la. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu , era como sentir o gosto de liberdade, de plenitude e fazia mais de quatrocentos anos que não sentia. Seu cheiro era o mesmo de sempre doce e floral com uma leve nuance picante. Tão somente ela. Cheirava a lírios, suas flores prediletas.

Mesmo com a coleção de perfumes modernos e mais fáceis, Kaithlynn continuava fazendo o seu próprio perfume. Sua marca registrada, ela às vezes reclamavam que passava o dia agregado em sua roupa. Neste pequeno momento queria somente se afogar no cheiro dela.

Foi quando senti meu cabelo ser puxado, tirando meu rosto de seu pescoço, nos olhamos e percebi que seus olhos ainda estavam banhados em lágrimas e com um brilho diferente. Kaithlynn deu um pequeno sorriso e uniu de repente seus lábios nos meus, fiquei estático por cerca de três segundos antes de aproveita o beijo dela.

Seus lábios ainda eram os mesmos, os mesmos que lembrava e atormentava em minhas noites mais negras. Kaithlynn estava ali me deixando tocá-la, me deixando beijá-la. Deixando ser minha. Ela era simplesmente a perfeição como sempre tinha sido. Adorava poder tê-la assim de novo. Mas logo toda a sua entrega foi perdida quando ela começou a bate em meu peito como se fosse humana.

-Porque Nik? Eu tinha uma vida boa, não totalmente feliz mais boa o suficiente. Enfim eu tinha conseguido não pensar mais em você a cada maldito segundo. Porque você tinha que volta para minha vida?

-Porque ainda te amo. Sempre e para sempre, lembra?

-Você ainda me ama? Isso é meio difícil de acreditar sabe Klaus. Não depois de todo esse tempo.

-Angel tente entender...

-Não! Não me chame de Angel, não sou seu Angel, não sou nada sua. Sou somente a tola que um dia te amou, Klaus.

-Odeio que me chame de Klaus.

-Não é assim que todos te chamam? Porque eu deveria receber um tratamento diferenciado, afinal de contas eu não sou mesmo sua sweet Caroline ou mesmo Hayley, a mãe do seu filho.

-Kaithlynn, eu te amo. Sempre foi você. Caroline e Hayley não significam nada.

-Hayley posso até entender já que ela foi uma garota de uma noite somente, mas sua sweet Caroline. Você a perdoou depois que ela tentou te matar. Perdoou ela por trazer Mikael, pela morte dos seus híbridos, pela morte dos seus irmãos. Finn e Kol eram sua família. Entendo Finn já que ele nunca aceitou o que nos tornamos, mas Kol seu irmãozinho, Kol que sempre esteve tão perdido. Kol que me pediu para não deixá-lo.

-Kaithlynn?

-O que ela tem de tão especial que você conseguiu perdoar tantas e tantas traições dela. Porque ela não quer nada com você? Eu não a vejo aqui com você? Porque a mim demorou cerca de quatrocentos para perdoar um pequeno erro que fiz por ciúmes. Você deve amá-la tanto.

-Não consigo te perdoar porque te amo. Porque eu esperava essa traição de qualquer um menos de você. E eu a perdoei porque ela me lembra você. Você, somente por você.

-Que dizer que um vampiro bebê te lembra de mim. Devo ficar lisonjeada? Porque me sinto mais traída e insultada do que nunca. Eu te odeio Niklaus Mikaelson e espero que viva sua eternidade sozinho.

As lágrimas que ela tinha em seus olhos caía novamente como se quisesse esquecer tudo. Não a culpava por querer esquecer tudo que tinha trazido para vida dela. Nunca deveria tê-la transformado, mas não podia viver minha eternidade e vê-la morrer. Não quando a amava tanto que o simples pensamento de ela não estar aqui me machucasse tanto. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas até que seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente.

-Eu te amo tanto que dói, Kaithlynn. Sei que não mereço seu perdão. Sei que fui egoísta tantas vezes com você. Mesmo assim você sempre me escolheu acima de tudo e todos. Você sempre esteve ali para mim. Sei que já faz quatrocentos anos e sei que ainda irei cometer muitos erros que te farão querer me matar. Mas eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida e a eternidade sem você não é nada. Nos últimos quatrocentos anos, estive preso na escuridão da minha própria alma. Quebrar a maldição, matar Mikael, os híbridos nada disso significou sem você. Mas entendo que não possa estar comigo de novo, Elijah me acusou de usar meu filho a nascer como um plano diabólico para fazer híbridos. Se meu próprio irmão espera isso de mim, acho que estamos todos tão quebrados que não merecemos amor...

Seus lábios estavam no meu antes mesmo que me quebrasse diante delas com essas palavras. Ela me beijou e olhou em meus olhos por alguns minutos.

-Eu te juro Nik se por algum minuto me tratar como me tratou antes irei te matar nem que seja a última coisa que faça em vida. Sei que estamos quebrados, mas quem não esta? Estamos mil anos de mortes, violência, de vida. Vivemos e virmos coisas demais. Experiências essas que nos tornou quebrados, disfuncional, imperfeitos. Mas no final quem é normal? Eu te amo mesmo sabendo que deveria te odiar nos últimos séculos. Porém, o amor é para ser sentido, não explicado.

-Você é a luz na minha vida, você é minha salvação.

-Sempre e para sempre?

-Sempre e para sempre, Angel.

Seus lábios nos meus me fez senti que estaríamos juntos para sempre. A quatrocentos anos tinha cometido o erro que estarei pagando para sempre, mas ela era minha salvação. Elijah estava errado que o bebê que Hayley esperava iria unir essa família. Essa família somente esteve unida quando Kaithlynn estava nela e passaria a eternidade provando isso a ela, buscando minha redenção.


End file.
